Par un coup de fil 2
by mower
Summary: Suite de "Par un coup de fil".


Bonjour tout le monde,

Vous avez été nombreux à me demander une suite pour cette histoire. Alors, la voilà. Je tenais également à vous remerciez pour vos encouragement et vos super commentaire. Merci à vous!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Enjoy !

 **P.S: j'ai également posté ce chapitre à la suite de Par un coup de fil. Mais comme l'histoire ne sait pas remise en début de fil, je me suis rendu compte que certaine personne ne la ferais pas avant longtemps, donc je la poste à part.**

* * *

Harry regardait la pluie tomber sur Londres avec autant de rage que saignait son cœur. Il avait vécu une année magnifique aux côtés de Draco et voilà que ce dernier l'avait quitté. C'est donc un mois horrible qu'il avait passé seul dans son appartement, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal. Il avait imaginé toutes les réponses possibles, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé, avant de recevoir cette lettre, que Draco le quitterait à cause de _ça_!

Il s'était préparé pour cette journée avec un soin tout particulier. Il était hors de question que le blond lui échappe. Il lui avait demandé de passer chez lui, prétextant qu'il avait des affaires à lui rendre. Il attendait donc patiemment qu'il arrive en regardant tomber la pluie.

Lorsque la sonnette retentit dans l'appartement, il marcha d'un pas lent vers la porte. Surtout, ne pas lui faire sentir qu'il guettait son arrivée avec impatience. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, Draco attendait qu'il veuille bien le faire entrer.

« Potter, on ne va pas y passer la nuit ! Tu m'as dit que tu avais des affaires à moi, je viens juste les prendre et je m'en vais, alors ne perdons pas de temps. »

Son ton glacial ne trompa pas Harry. Pas maintenant qu'il connaissait son secret. Un sourire ironique étira ses lèvres et il s'écarta pour le laisser entrer. Aussitôt, Draco pénétra dans l'appartement. Harry lui demanda de le suivre et l'amena dans sa chambre, _leur_ chambre. Il put voir un voile de tristesse passer dans les yeux gris du jeune homme et cela le conforta un peu plus dans sa décision.

« Bien ! » s'exclama Draco pour cacher son embarras. « Où sont mes affaires ? »

Pour toute réponse, Harry lui tendit une enveloppe portant le caché de l'hôpital de Saint-Mangouste. Il vit Draco blêmir immédiatement. Il ne fit aucun geste pour prendre l'enveloppe. Il semblait comme figé. Figé d'horreur et de honte.

« Est-ce que… » commença-t-il, incapable de poursuivre.

« Oui. Je l'ai ouverte et je dois avouer que le contenu m'a fait terriblement de peine. »

Un rire amer s'échappa de la gorge de Draco et il amorça un pas en arrière, prêt à quitter les lieux.

« Je ne parle pas de ce genre de peine. » expliqua calmement Harry, n'ayant aucun mal à suivre le cheminement des pensées du jeune homme. « Mais plutôt du fait que tu m'as caché ton état. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je te dise ?! » s'énerva-t-il.

« Tu aurais dû me parler ! Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu voulais toujours que nous jouions le jeu de rôle de l'oméga, mais maintenant, je sais… je sais et je voulais te dire que j'étais désolé. » Harry termina sa phrase dans un souffle.

Draco le regarda avec un étonnement non feint. Pourquoi s'excusait-il ? Le seul fautif dans l'histoire c'était lui ! Le seul impuissant ici, c'était lui et non Harry. Ce dernier n'avait rien fait de mal mis à part rester lui-même. Cette fois encore, le jeune homme n'eut aucun mal à suivre le cheminement silencieux de son amant.

« Je ne suis pas blanc comme neige. Tu m'avais expliqué ce qui t'était arrivé et j'aurais dû me rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. »

Draco ferma les yeux avec force pour retenir ses larmes. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Harry. Merlin lui était témoin qu'il tenait au jeune homme comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Et c'est justement pour cette raison qu'il l'avait quitté. Harry était une personne qui aimait être dominée, il aimait que son compagnon prenne le dessus et surtout, il aimait être pénétré avec force. Mais, comment Draco pouvait-il remplir ses conditions, avec un sexe qui restait mou et qui le resterait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il ne se sentait même plus un homme. Avant de rencontrer Harry, son impuissance ne l'avait pas vraiment dérangé. Il savait qui il était et il connaissait sa valeur, mais ses sentiments pour son compagnon avaient tout bouleversé. Il ne s'agissait plus de lui et de son bonheur, mais également de celui du jeune homme.

Il connaissait Harry, il savait que ce dernier aimait le caresser, le sucer. Il aimait également lorsque Draco se vider en lui. Toutes ces choses, il ne pourrait plus jamais lui offrir.

Alors il était parti. Il avait prétexté ne plus s'amuser avec lui, ne plus apprécier leur jeu. Bref, il lui avait brisé le cœur. Mais, mieux valait un cœur brisé dont le temps effacerait la blessure, plutôt que de lui dire la vérité et que cet imbécile mette son bonheur de côté pour penser à celui de Draco. Et il en était capable ! Il n'était pas Saint Potter pour rien. Alors il l'avait quitté, emportant avec lui son noir secret.

Seulement voilà, Harry avait quand même tout découvert. Il ouvrit la bouche en même temps que ses paupières, prêt à lui dire que cela ne changerait rien. Prêt à se sacrifier une seconde fois. Mais la main de Harry se posant sur sa joue l'en empêcha. Il y avait une telle détermination dans ses yeux magnifiquement verts, que Draco craqua. D'abord, ce fut une larme, puis une autre et finalement se fut la gorge nouée et la poitrine secouée de sanglot qu'il s'exclamât :

« Je ne suis plus un homme Potter ! Je ne peux plus bander ou baiser. Toi qui aimes tant ça, comment j'aurais pu t'en priver. »

« Alors tu as préféré me priver de toi ?! Tu crois vraiment que cela m'était plus indispensable? Tu es le seul qui me suffise, Draco et je ne veux pas être avec quelqu'un d'autre, ni être séparé de toi. »

« Harry… » essaya-t-il de répondre avec lassitude.

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase, car une bouche vorace vint s'emparer de ses lèvres. Il se trouva plaqué contre la porte avec violence et ses mains se retrouvèrent prisonniers, dans une poigne de fer, au-dessus de sa tête. Il ouvrit la bouche sous la surprise et Harry en profita pour y faire pénétrer sa langue. Le baiser était plein de rage, de douleur et le laissa sans aucune force. Où était passé le Harry soumis ? Qui était cet homme dangereux qui l'embrassait à lui en faire perdre la tête ? Lorsqu'enfin, ils se séparèrent, Draco tenta de poser sa question :

« Pourquoi… Comment… »

« Tout ça, c'est ma faute. J'ai été égoïste. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi, jusqu'à en oublier ce qui était le principe même de notre relation. On s'était promis de ne pas faire passer notre vie sexuelle avant celle de notre couple et moi j'ai fait tout l'inverse. Mais j'avais peur. Tu comprends ? Au fond de moi, je ne me sentais pas capable de me retrouver au-dessus. J'étais angoissé à l'idée d'être celui qui devrait ouvrir le pas. J'ai fait cela toute ma vie parce que j'avais la sensation qu'il le fallait, que c'était mon devoir, mais jamais je n'ai réussi à avoir le contrôle sur ma vie sentimentale… »

Draco regarda Harry sous un autre angle. Ce dernier se sentait coupable, car il n'avait pas été sincère envers lui, envers leur couple. Mais au final, Draco non plus n'avait pas été honnête. Il s'était rapidement rendu compte que son sexe ne bandait plus aussi fort en présence de Harry et il avait donc immédiatement pris rendez-vous avec un médecin. Cependant, il n'aurait pas dû agir seul. Tout comme Harry, il avait fait passer au premier plan leur relation sexuelle avant leur couple et il comprenait que le jeune homme culpabilise.

Peut-être n'était-il pas trop tard pour être honnête.

« Lorsque tu m'as rejoint en Louisiane, je t'ai dit que tu étais le seul qui pouvait me faire bander, et c'était vrai. Mais en constatant que je pouvais avoir de nouveau des érections, je suis quand même retourné voir le médecin. Il m'a alors fait passer des examens pour m'annoncer que rien n'avait changé. Selon lui, mes érections pouvaient provenir de mes sentiments envers toi, mais que cela ne durerait pas... »

Harry voulait lui dire de poursuivre, mais il savait qu'il ne servait à rien de brusquer Draco. Si le jeune homme avait envie de se confier, alors il parlerait à un moment ou à un autre. Alors il patienta. Pendant ce temps, il pouvait continuer de s'occuper de lui faire du bien. Il défit un à un les boutons, dévoilant un torse blanc et musclé.

Harry adorait le physique de Draco. Lorsque vous le voyez dans la rue, vous remarquiez en premier lieu son visage. Ses traits ciselés, ses yeux orage, son sourire narquois. Quand on le croisait, on pensait tout de suite, par son visage, qu'il était beau. Mais par contre, on imaginait, en regardant son corps, qu'il était trop menu pour un homme. Et pourtant - Harry eut un sourire en enlevant la chemise à son amant – il était loin d'être frêle. Il passa ses doigts sur son ventre blanc d'où ressortaient légèrement ses abdominaux. Il se mit alors à genoux, embrassant au passage la peau tendre et descendit lentement le pantalon pour laisser voir un boxer en soie noir qu'il retira également.

Comme il devait s'y attendre, le sexe de Draco n'était absolument pas bandé, mais cela ne l'empêcha de le prendre dans sa bouche pour le sucer tendrement. Ce qui l'arrêta cependant, se fut les sanglots qui sortaient de la bouche de Draco. Harry se recula précipitamment et il regarda avec effroi le jeune homme glisser le long du mur, la tête enfouie dans ses mains pour cacher sa peine.

« Draco ? S'il te plaît, parle-moi. Ne reste pas tout seul alors que je pourrais soulager ta tristesse. » quémanda Harry en le prenant dans ses bras.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu me berces d'illusions ? »

« Ce ne sont pas des mensonges. Laisse-moi te le prouver. Laisse-moi te faire l'amour. »

Il lui tendit la main, lui donnant le choix. Draco regarda cette paume qui se tenait devant ses yeux, elle lui rappela un souvenir qui avait eu lieu dans une autre vie à une autre époque. Ils n'étaient plus les mêmes et pourtant certaines choses n'avaient pas changé.

Lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, Draco prenait toujours autant de plaisir à envoyer des piques à Harry et ce dernier adorait le tourner au ridicule. Si l'un voulait manger froid, l'autre désirait du chaud. Le soir, c'était toujours la bagarre pour avoir la place du côté droit. Et pourtant, ils étaient si bien ensemble.

C'est pour cette raison que Draco accepta de prendre la main de Harry et de se laisser guider jusqu'au lit. Mais au lieu de l'allonger sur le matelas, le jeune homme se déshabilla et c'est lui qui prit place sur les draps.

« Viens sur moi. »

Draco s'approcha donc lentement, prêt à s'allonger sur Harry, mais celui-ci le retient à la dernière minute.

« Pas comme ça, dans l'autre sens. Préparons-nous mutuellement. »

Les paroles de Harry étaient douces et ne possédaient aucun côté sexuel malgré la situation. Pourtant, Draco ne put s'empêcher de rougir devant de tel propos. Si Harry avait peur de devoir diriger les ébats, lui il était effrayé à l'idée de devoir s'abandonner totalement à quelqu'un. Faire confiance à la personne, mais surtout se faire confiance en totalité. Avoir une totale confiance en soi afin de ne pas être brisé si la relation s'arrête. Avoir assez de courage pour continuer malgré la rupture. Être assez fort pour ne pas se sentir sale d'avoir seulement effectué des gestes de tendresse et d'amour.

« Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? » demanda Harry, le sortant de ses pensées.

« Si. C'est moi qui manque d'assurance. »

« Laisse-toi aller. Ne réfléchis pas. Il n'y a rien de dégradant dans ce qu'on va faire. S'aimer comme ça, ce n'est pas vulgaire. Surtout qu'on a fait bien pire. »

« Oui, mais à chaque fois c'est toi qui étais en dessous. » répliqua Draco.

Cependant, il chevaucha tout de même Harry, avant de s'allonger légèrement. Sa tête se retrouva face à la verge du jeune homme, alors que son cul était plus qu'exposé aux yeux de Harry. Il avait l'impression d'être redevenu un ado prépubère. Il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire, alors que la réponse était plutôt évidente.

Soudain, il sentit quelque chose d'humide contre son anus. Il sursauta, surpris par ce contact. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé que Harry lui fasse une telle caresse. Même avant d'être avec lui, il avait fantasmé sur ce préliminaire. Mais là encore, il n'avait jamais osé franchir le pas. Il haleta tandis que la langue partait de la base de son sexe pour remonter jusqu'en haut de la raie. Parfois, elle s'arrêtait sur son anus, s'amusant à en faire le tour, mais jamais, jamais, elle ne poussait contre la rondelle.

« Tu aimes ? » demanda soudain Harry.

« Oui. » souffla Draco.

« Alors, montre-le-moi, chéri. Montre-moi à quel point je te fais du bien. »

Draco comprit immédiatement ce que voulait Harry. Il regarda la queue qui se dressait avec fierté devant lui. Le gland était tout juste décalotté et une goutte transparente s'agglutinait dans le creux de la peau. Il approcha alors lentement sa langue et lécha d'un petit coup. Le gémissement qui se fit entendre dans son dos l'encouragea à continuer. Il commença par le lécher, enduisant sa verge de salive, avant de la faire coulisser dans sa bouche.

Au même moment, la langue de Harry poussa contre son anus, déjà bien mouillé, le pénétrant légèrement. Mais cela suffit à lui faire voir des étoiles. Il accéléra la cadence et fut ravi de sentir Harry faire de même. Soudain, un doigt pénétra en lui. La sensation ne lui était pas inconnue, puisqu'il s'était lui-même touché de cette façon, mais savoir qu'il s'agissait du doigt de Harry et non du sien lui chauffa le sang.

Alors que tout était parfait, il songea que s'il avait été un homme normal, cette simple pensée l'aurait fait jouir. Il ferma fort les paupières, cherchant désespérément à oublier sa triste condition.

«Prends-moi, Harry. »

« Tu es sûr ? Je ne voudrais pas… »

« Maintenant ! S'il te plaît… » supplia Draco d'une voix tremblante.

« Très bien. »

Draco s'attendait à beaucoup de choses, mais certainement pas à ce que Harry le retourne pour le faire s'asseoir sur ses hanches, fasse à lui.

« Vas-y, chéri. Fais-toi du bien. »

Éberlué, Draco resta un moment sans bouger. Harry roula doucement des hanches pour lui demander d'agir. Pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il faisait, il lança un informulé et une noisette de lubrifiant prit forme dans le creux de sa main. Il en enduisit la verge de Harry, puis, tout en la maintenant, il descendit lentement le bassin. Lorsque la queue de son amant rencontra son anus, Draco s'arrêta un instant. Aurait-il le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout ?

Il regarda Harry. Harry et ses magnifiques yeux verts. Harry et son courage sans limites. Il avait pris les reines pour lui, l'avait guidé gentiment. Et pourtant, alors qu'il aurait pu continuer sur cette lancée, il avait tout naturellement rendu la barre à Draco.

Une main se posa sur sa joue, le sortant de ses pensées.

« Tu as peur ? »

« Oui. » avoua Draco. « Je ne veux pas avoir mal. »

« Je ne te forcerais à rien. Tu es le seul maître à bord, alors prend ton temps. »

Draco secoua doucement la tête. Harry n'avait pas compris ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Il ne parlait pas de douleur physique, mais plutôt de celle qui met du temps à disparaître - voir qui ne part jamais – cette douleur émotionnelle qu'il avait que trop souvent ressentie pendant et après la guerre.

« On peut remettre ça à une autre fois, Draco. On n'est pas obligé de… »

Harry ne put terminer sa phrase. Ses mots et son souffle s'étaient coincés dans sa gorge alors que Draco venait de s'empaler jusqu'à la garde sur son sexe. Même s'il était de taille moyenne, Harry savait que ce genre de pénétration était plutôt cuisant. Il porta des yeux à la vue brouillée sur Draco, cherchant à s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

« Je me moque de ce genre de douleur, Harry. » déclara soudainement Draco, le visage légèrement déformé par son excès de folie. « Ma plus grande souffrance, elle est en moi. Mais, quand je suis avec toi, j'arrive à l'oublier, à me pardonner. »

« Alors pourquoi tu m'as quitté ? »

« Tu sais pourquoi. »

Le regard de Draco glissa le long du torse de Harry, jusqu'à arriver à la jonction entre leurs deux corps, là où son sexe sans vie reposait. _Paix à son âme_ , pensa Draco avec une ironie amère.

Au même moment, une main se plaça juste devant son pénis, le camouflant à la vue de son propriétaire. Draco releva la tête pour regarder Harry avec interrogation.

« Peu importe que tu puisses bander ou pas. Cela ne change rien pour moi, parce que je… je… je t'aime, Draco. Et j'aimerais être près de toi pour t'aider à traverser cette épreuve. »

Draco ne savait que répondre. Devait-il se déclarer en retour ? Se mettre à bouger ? Se retirer ? Il n'avait jamais été très bavard durant le sexe et voila qu'aujourd'hui on venait de lui faire une déclaration d'amour alors qu'il avait une queue dans le cul. Sans parler de la sienne qui était complètement à plat. Pourtant il était sûr que l'homme stupide qui se trouvait sous lui n'attendrait pas de réponse de sa part et cela le mettait encore plus mal à l'aise. Il devait trouver quelque chose à dire et vite.

« Harry… »

Merlin ! Pourquoi est-ce que c'était aussi dur pour lui de trouver des mots pour faire une phrase logique ?

« Je sais. »

Les paroles de Harry le firent sursauter.

« Tu sais ? Comment ça, tu sais ? » s'exclama Draco légèrement perdu.

« Je sais que toi aussi tu m'aimes. »

« Jamais de la vie, Potter. Tu rêves ! » répliqua le jeune homme.

Il était hors de question que cela se passe ainsi. Comment Harry avait-il le culot de connaître des sentiments que lui-même ignorait ?! C'était inadmissible.

« Bien sûr que si, tu m'aimes. Sinon tu n'aurais jamais placé mon bonheur avant le tien. Tu ne m'aurais pas quitté… »

Sa phrase mourut dans un grognement de plaisir. Draco venait juste de se mettre à bouger. Ses cuisses musclées se contractant pour l'aider à monter et descendre sur cette verge dure de désir juste pour lui.

« Tu parles trop, Potter. Tu sais à quel point j'ai horreur des discours pendant le sexe. » grogna Draco en essayant de garder une voix stable.

Ce n'était pas une chose facile, car la queue de Harry était bien placée et touchait sa prostate à chaque fois.

« Je sais. » répondit Harry d'une voix tout aussi haletante que celle de Draco. « Tu veux que je te baise ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors, ordonne-le-moi. »

« Fais-moi l'amour, Harry. Maintenant. »

Aucun d'eux ne commenta la tournure de phrase de Draco. Lui, car maintenant qu'il l'avait dit, il était trop tard pour revenir dessus. Et Harry, parce qu'il connaissait très bien le jeune homme pour savoir qu'il était autant novice que lui dans le domaine de l'amour. Et lui au moins, il n'avait pas bégayé sa déclaration.

Harry avait cependant un ordre à exécuter. Il renversa Draco sur le lit, inversant leur position, et continua à se mouvoir en lui, avec plus de force. Le jeune homme sous lui mordit ses belles lèvres roses pour empêcher ses cris de sortir de sa bouche et ses bras, poser devant ses yeux masquait la rougeur de ses joues.

« Ne cache pas ton visage, chéri. Laisse-moi te regarder. » quémanda Harry.

Aussitôt, des yeux brillants comme des étoiles se posèrent sur lui. Harry sentit son cœur rater un battement et il gémit pitoyablement. Un sourire ourla les lèvres de Draco. De celui qu'affiche une personne consciente de ses charmes. Cela sembla suffire au jeune homme pour reprendre confiance en lui et il inversa de nouveau les positions d'un habile coup de reins.

Une fois sur Harry, il se mit immédiatement à onduler des hanches et glissa une main derrière lui pour aller caresser les testicules du jeune homme.

« Si tu jouis sans mon autorisation, tu seras puni. Compris, Harry ? » déclara Draco en le sentant se tendre sous lui.

Il se contenta de hocher la tête, pas certain de pouvoir parler. Un air ravi éclaira le visage de son amant qui se mit de suite à monter et descendre sur lui. Chacun sentit le plaisir gronder en eux. Aucun n'avait eu de relation après ou avant la rupture. Leur dernier rapport sexuel remontait à trois mois. Alors il n'était étonnant, pour aucun d'eux, de sentir l'orgasme arriver aussi vite.

« Jouis, Harry. Jouis en moi. »

Harry arqua le dos, cramponnant ses mains aux hanches de Draco. Sa queue enfoncée le plus loin possible dans le cul du jeune homme, il éjacula. Il vit alors avec surprise Draco éjaculer sur lui, mais il était trop épuisé pour lui poser la moindre question. Il sentit, plus qu'il ne vit le jeune homme se coucher près de lui.

Draco n'avait plus de force. La dépense d'énergie et les muscles sollicités lorsqu'on est pénétré ne sont absolument pas les mêmes que lorsqu'on pénètre quelqu'un. Et il le sentait dans son corps alors qu'il s'allongeait près de Harry. Ce dernier passa automatiquement les bras autour de lui. Tandis qu'il partait lentement vers le sommeil, il s'entendit souffler :

« Je t'aime. »

* * *

Lorsque Draco se réveilla le lendemain matin, il se sentait engourdi et pourtant si vivant. Harry l'avait pris encore trois fois, soit sous les ordres de Draco, soit de sa propre initiative. Et Merlin, qu'il avait aimé ça.

Il se rendit dans la cuisine où son compagnon était déjà en train de préparer à manger. Il portait juste un jean taille basse, ce qui mettait en valeur son dos bronzé et musclé et sa magnifique chute de rein.

Draco alla s'asseoir à table et regarda son amant s'activer dans la cuisine. Lorsqu'il le vit, Harry lui offrit un sourire étincelant.

« Parfait, tu es réveillé ! J'ai une surprise pour toi. »

« Une surprise ? »

« Oui, mais d'abord, prend ça. »

Harry lui tendit un verre d'eau et une petite pilule bleue. Le regard de Draco fixa avec scepticisme la pilule, mais devant l'air confiant de Harry, il décida de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute et de la prendre.

Une fois que ce fut fait, Harry lui demanda d'aller s'asseoir dans le canapé. De plus en plus étonné et méfiant, Draco obéit. Il soupira en voyant le jeune homme s'installer entre ses jambes et lui retirer son boxer.

« Harry, pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu sais bien que je suis impuissant. » souffla Draco.

Pour toute réponse, Harry lui fit un magnifique sourire. Puis il se pencha en avant et prit son sexe mou dans sa bouche. Malgré son état, Draco posa néanmoins une main sur la tête de Harry, la caressant en douceur. Il avait de la peine pour son compagnon.

Sauf que soudain, il le sentit, cette sensation que seul un homme en érection peu connaître.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

C'est avec le regard pétillant de malice que Harry retira sa bouche, laissant une queue mouillée et bien dure devant lui.

« Chez les moldus, il existe une petite pilule bleue – que tu as pris il y a pas longtemps – qui s'appelle Viagra. Les hommes qui ont des troubles de l'érection ou qui sont victimes d'impuissance en prennent afin de pouvoir bander. Par contre, il ne faut pas trop en abuser. »

« Pourquoi je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ça dans le monde sorcier ?! » s'exclama Draco avec étonnement. « On est pourtant bien plus évolué niveau médicinal que les moldus ! »

« Je me suis posé la même question. Et j'en suis venu à la conclusion que, c'est justement parce qu'on est trop évolué qu'on n'a pas recours à ce type de pratique. En fait, ton cas est plutôt unique. En temps normal, tout problème d'impuissance aurait été réglé par la magie ou par une potion. Mais comme toi tu es victime d'un sort de magie noire, la magie ne peut rien pour toi. Honnêtement, je n'étais même pas sûr que le Viagra fasse effet. Mais comme tu peux, le voir… » indiqua Harry en faisant glisser un doigt le long de l'érection. « Ça fonctionne plutôt bien. »

Un grognement affirmatif lui répondit et c'est avec une voix tentatrice que Harry demanda :

« Alors, chéri, est-ce que je continue à te sucer ou est-ce que tu préfères me la mettre dans le cul ? »

« Hmm… suce-moi juste pour l'instant. Je te prendrai une prochaine fois. Pour le moment, je veux juste sentir ta bouche chaude autour de ma queue. J'en rêve depuis longtemps. »

« Vos désirs sont des ordres, monsieur. » ronronna Harry.

Il se pencha à nouveau, prenant immédiatement toute la verge de Draco dans sa bouche. Le jeune homme rejeta la tête en arrière, savourant la fellation comme un assoiffé buvant de l'eau fraîche. Une chose était sûre, il ne remercierait jamais assez les moldus et leur merveilleux Viagra.

Fin.

* * *

 **Je tiens à préciser que le contenu de l'histoire n'a pas été écrit par un médecin. J'ai essayé de chercher des détails sur l'impuissance et j'ai fait avec ce que j'ai trouvé sur internet. Alors désolé d'avance si certaines données sont erronées.**


End file.
